Love know's no limits
by milkecake
Summary: It's amazing how you can fall in love with a person you didn't even notice the first time you meet them. An Imprint isn't always easy - even for Jared and Kim - unlike some people think. But it must be fought for. Because once you find her,She can never b
1. Chapter 1

**When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew - William Shakespeare. **

**Stephanie Meyer own's all!**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

My life was the same routine everyday,my life was déjà vu over and over. Well that's what it felt like.

I woke up to the shrill of the alarm clock in the little room that gave me only a small amount of privacy. My room looked the same every year except for a few props I change. I still had the white steel bed and white floral cupboards and matching desk. I still had my White wolf rug and the Quileute stuffed wolf with the same tribal markings that sits on my bed . I still have the oak wooden floor and peach colored wall paper and the purple faded curtains that drowned the light from my room. Everyday I woke up to the ordinary, nothing changed and nothing ever will.

I live with my Grandma, My little brother Kaleb who is in 7th grade and my older sister keona who is a senior in high school, there is also of course kieran my oldest brother who is a sophomore in College ALL the way in California, he never visits and he never calls.  
But he does however, send a ton load of cash. And a good amount at that.

You may be wondering where the heck is my parents?, they're dead. I don't really feel much for them, I mean they never really took time to notice me when they were alive and when they did they would just complain. They only ever cared about my sister the future model and kieran the future lawyer, that's going after his fathers dream. Me and kaleb, they didn't care about us, not that much. But I know kaleb still grieves for them, he's only thirteen.

Anyway, let's just start from the beginning,

My mom and dad were both involved in a car accident on July sixteenth, I don't exactly remember the year and I don't exactly care but I think It's about around when I was twelve and when kaleb was nine.

I still remember that fateful day,

It was about ten 'o'clock, no I think It was eleven. My mom picked us up from school and dropped us of at our grandparents house - back when gramps was still alive, now It's just 'our house' or 'grandma's house'.

My mom needed to get back to the hospital to work on her late night shifts - she was a doctor - and my dad wanted to drive her there, saying he never spent any time with her. I didn't know what he was talking about, he was the one who helped make four children.

I bet he just wanted to check out that blonde receptionist he's always smiling at whenever we go visit mom at work. Not that I ever told mom that and now as much as I would, it's too late for that.

So as they were driving to the hospital they stopped at a stop sign, when a huge truck went berserk and toppled over my parents car, making the car go flat like you see on those cartoons. Obviously you could not survive a crash like that even If you are a few meters close to the hospital. So then the truck driver got jailed for life, well I think it was life I'm not really sure, I was watching TV. I do remember the truck drivers name though , his name was Barry Carlson.

We only knew about the crash at around midnight, I remember waking up to the flashing lights and looking out the window to see the cops talking to my grandma about the crash. She was weeping when she came in, I heard her all the way from the room near the kitchen. We have no second floor, none of the houses in La push do.

The next morning she made us chocolate chip cookies, apple pie, she bought us Ice cream - tons and tons of Ice cream and let us watch all our favorite movies. Then the cord struck, our grandparents told us to sit at the dinner table and they told us the heart breaking news, holding the ones who cried, I just sat there frozen. I was still grieving but on the inside, I just never like to show my weakness, even when I was little. Gran said it was a trait I learned from my mother.

So that was the story, we had a tribal funeral and some of the families in la push gave us mountains of food. After the funeral we had to move all our stuff into our grandparents house and I had to share a room with my bitchy sister, who after all these years is still a mean bitch.

Then a year later Grandpa died by snapping his neck in the backyard. You see he was sitting in those patio chairs and he must of fallen asleep because the chair fell backwards and he fell against a small brick wall, snapping his neck in the process, and I was there to see the whole thing.

Then after the 2nd Connerweller funeral, we moved on with our now boring lives.

So that's pretty much the story of my stupid past.

Now moving on to my siblings, their alright. We have some fights, well we have loads of fights but we all do love each other in the end. The Connerweller's are known to show unending love, that's what the elders say.

let me start with Kieren, As you know he moved all the way to California and he never looked back, well he never looked back for a year that is. I still remember how he looks because his photos are every where around the house. He had the curly brown hair that was sort of made into a quiff, and he always had stubble around his jaw. He was a really funny guy and he was really popular with the ladies back when he was in high school, I even remember Jared looking up to my brother.

Moving on before all things Jared, cloud my brain...

The next sibling is Keona Connerweller, who is eighteen years old and a senior in high school. The first thing to know about her is she is the total queen of the bitches. Okay, she may be exceptionally beautiful, I'll admit to that. And she is a cheerleader out of the two hundred kids that go to our small school. Anyone who even associate's with her turns popular the next day, the get higher up the popular scale...well everyone except me that is.

She has practically gone out and slept with half the population of boys in school and even some college boys, now she is lingering around Paul who is actually in my year, but I guess Paul doesn't mind because he is know for his reputation as the total man whore and all.

Once she even bought Jared home, But all I thought about was _'OMG, Jared Cameron is in my freaking house, OMG_' Instead of getting jealous that my own sister get's to fuck him and I don't - that's what any normal girl would do.

I used to be one of those girls, that looked like they were high on sugar. I could have tried cheer leading, but I'm not exactly flexible and those skirts are just slutty - no wonder the elder's find them disrespectful.

Keona is perfect and beautifully statuesque. She has a beautiful figure with curves in all the right places and Is 5'10'.She was once asked by a scout if she would like to model and she decided she will after high school. She has beautiful dark brown locks with dyed blonde highlights and big Dark brown eyes with Hazel swirls. I used to think she was my idol,my role model but know I'm not so sure.

Then there's Kaleb, who is my absolute favorite out of all the Connerweller kids. I just love him to bits.  
I can tell him anything, and vice versa. He knows about my petty crush I had for years on my rival Jared Cameron. And I know that he like's Tara Muller who's always staring at him in math.

He Is quite shy and thinks he is too dull looking for a girl like Tara to go out with him But I Think that's just all lies, but who am I to judge, I'm his sister. I can be very biased. He has the same caramel colored skin and dark curly brown hair just like everyone else but his hair is longest out of the boys, His hair cascades to his throat almost reaching the carved wolf necklace we wear. I like to compare him to a golden retriever, lovable and loyal.

And now - where was I - Oh right that just leaves me, Kim Connerweller. I have a good life, loving siblings and grandparents who provide good food, a home, a car and money for clothes and school.

I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything but I'm OK, since I am related to Keona Connerweller and all. I have long dark hair that goes right down my back and I have a small button nose and eyes that are too small for my high cheekbones but you can still clearly see the hazel in them. I usually wear jeans and sometimes skirts on a good day but I prefer skinny jeans. I have a boyfriend who is although quite controlling, stubborn and manipulative, he still cares for me and we've been going out for practically a year now.

I still never said I like Christian. I mean I did at first but I always had someone else in my heart - Jared Cameron.

I always fantasize about him, always dream about him too. Dreams that were never about Christian and me.

Sometimes I Imagine Jared kissing me the way Christian kisses me or touches me the way Christian touches me, but I know that will never happen.  
I always tell myself to move on to be happy, but my heart is just too stubborn it doesn't willingly let go, Every time I try It hurts, a deep type of pain forming in my chest pangs and Forces me to remember the memories of me and Jared. But there was never were any.  
You want to know why? I'll tell you anyway. You see christian and Jared have never exactly been good freinds, they were never on good speaking terms anymore.

You see in all throughout Middle school Jared and Christian were the best of freinds, but as time moved forward they fell apart, it was all because of some ridiculous bet for some girl. they both liked the girl. Jared called Dibs but Christian went for the prey. Christian won in the end and Jared was not happy. They had a huge fight and both had broken noses. Then in Freshman year, Christian started picking on Jared's younger sister and Jared of course got angry and another fight broke out.

So now of course anyone who speaks or hangs out with Christian in Jared's eyes are threats and enemies, me included. Imagine Your biggest crush see's you as an enemy. You can never have a chance. Unless there was some force in the universe or the spirits that can bind someone together. Destiny if you will, your soul mate. But that was impossible, I shouldn't fantasize such things from fairy tales.

I knew Santa Claus never existed or the tooth fairy ever since I was little, so it's obvious of course that fairy tales won't exist and will never exist. But what makes me believe in them so strongly?


	2. Chapter 2

**What we find in a soul mate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with. - Robert Brault**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when Keona jerked the car to a stop. - Can this Bitch even drive?

I usually carpool with my freinds, Luna and Allison but I was a little early today and they are always late. So today I got a ride from my bitchy sister and her three minions - Reese,Chanel and valentina. They are complete air heads but they are great freinds, although their exterior is in total bitch mode they got a heart of gold. They love to shop and dress me up and try new styles for which I willingly agree - It is actually quite fun. They both have the native american looks although Valentina got a fake tan over her already tan skin - for which I laughed my ass off and she also has light blue contacts. Reese had died her hair blonde and has light blue eyes as well whereas Chanel has died her hair a rich red and has her normal light brown eyes enhanced by the smoky black eye shadow.

I stepped out the black Chevrolet cobalt and proceeded to make my way over to Christian and his friends - Ryan, Sean, Brett and Blake they all had pretty much the same looks with cropped or shoulder black hair and golden russet skin.

When I finally reached them a strong smell of smoke and whiskey hit me. This always happens. My boyfriend just happened to be an alcoholic.

Christian smiled his drool worthy sloppy smile while his boys just grinned and wolf whistled at me. Christian made his way over his sleek black hair jelled back and his button up grey shirt swung casually over his blue faded jeans. He waved slightly while chucking his bottle on the floor causing it to shatter.

"Hey baby, how you doin'" He grabbed me when he reached arms length and placed a wet sloppy kiss on my lips forcing me to open my mouth and go deeper but I couldn't stand the stench and going at it, at a public parking lot does not look good on my records.

"Chrissie stop" I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held tighter.

"You know what I want, Bitch" He growled, his eye's filled with lust as he leaned towards my chest.

"Not here" I hissed at him, he pouted then dragged me over to his freinds who were eyeing me like a piece of meat.

It was disgusting but I learnt to live with it. It was one of the prices I had to pay to get a boyfriend around here.

"Hey babe, missed us?" they all cooed in unison while flexing the small amount of muscle they owned. I laughed at that and slapped them playfully on the head.

"Hey guys, have you seen my girls? " I asked Just to make sure that they weren't already here.

Just then Luna's red ford mustang pulled over and I sprang to my feet sprinting across the parking lot and slamming into them. We all screamed in delight and jumped around like peppy teens.

Luna was always teased by girls and boys for being so called ' fat ' but I didn't see it, She was beautiful in my eyes. Her eyes were to die for they were beautifully shaped and had a light caramel color to it and it was almost topaz in the sun. Her lips were full and her hair was thick and curly and she died it dark red. She was wearing leggings that had tribal markings on it matched with camouflage shorts and combat tank top that matched her curves perfectly.

"Hey tall bitch" she slapped me on my back.

"Hey I'm only 5'7' and A few inches taller than you" I said in my defense and slapped her back.

Allison is the prettiest out of us, I have to admit. She has luscious curly brown hair that reaches up to her back and has big brown eyes and can do the cutest puppy dog eyes ever!

She sometimes complains about being to pale because her father is a paleface and what not but she even with the whole pale face thing she is still really beautiful .She knows this though she hates to admit it.

Allison was wearing a pink floral skirt matched with a nude top and nude ballet flats, she was wearing a light blue leather coat and was carrying her matching Gucci bag.

"Wow honey, I'm speechless" was all I can say.

"You too sweetheart" She giggled as she motioned me to spin around. "I sure hope you win the heart of a certain boy" She giggled again. Allison knew my secret and Luna. It was hard _not _to tell.

"My clothing will have no effect on him, he hates me remember" I said motioning to where Christian sat. They all nodded their heads in agreement and I looked down at my clothes,as my thoughts started to swim around my head. God I hate my life.

My clothes were nothing special. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black chiffon button up, dress paired with my signature brown leather jacket and my cozy glossy black ballet flats. I didn't like wearing heels, I was already one of the tallest girls in school, It didn't have to get any worse. I had my leather backpack and had some of my notebooks and diary in my hand.

My diary, should not be shown to anyone. It was one of my treasured belongings in the world. It had secrets that should never be opened by anyone.  
Their were usually just doodles of Jared and me, Jared+Kim 4ever and Kim Cameron and other personal things. Sometimes I stuck a picture of him in here from the yearbook and also draw him and me holding hands and looking at the sunset. I love to draw. Especially manga and anime and I've gotten quite good at it over the past few years.

I ended up getting more and more detailed as the pages of my diary flew by. I even decided how many kids I wanted with him - Two - and where I want my honeymoon - Hawaii -

I even drew my wedding dress, a elegant strapless cream dress with blue roses on the side and draped with a blue lace and tulle. Wow I'm so pathetic.

"After you stop your little fetishes about Jared, maybe we can head over to class now" Luna snapped me out of my thoughts with a slap. It was just me and her in the parking lot now, well except for my boyfriend and freinds who were still prancing around with bottles in their hands.

English passed in a blur with Christian rubbing small circles on my back and Luna talking about something to do with her sister and her mom. I kept on fantasizing about Jared. Walking hand in hand down the beach, sharing ice cream while watching the sunset, going to the movies and having a hot make out session in the back seats of his car and - wow I was getting wet. I must stop my thoughts and get my head out of the gutter.

I wasn't technically cheating on Christian since I wasn't actually with Jared. Christian hasn't always been faithful to me, I knew he cheated on me several times. I've even witnessed it, but I was too desperate to actually have someone love me. Too desperate to forget about Jared, I knew Jared hated me because of my associations with Christian and I don't blame him, Christian is a jerk.

Jared has always seen me as the vulnerable slut of christian Evans. He knows the rumors, I know he knows.

Every time I sit next to him in History he gives me a hard glare while snorting in disgust and turning to some of his slutty girls near his desk. who keep pushing their breasts higher and fluttering their eyebrows, in hopes of getting laid.

I wondered if that was the type of girls, Jared goes for. The slutty, air headed bitches. Who lash their tongues at each other and only talk about sex and boys.

I would never be that type of girl, I'm never that outgoing. I can never hunt a man and take him as my prey. I've always been this stupidly vulnerable Kim always shy when around boys.

I can never make Jared mine, I can never claim him. I always had Christian even though he was a sleazy two-timing dirt bag, He actually cared, actually paid attention. I could never tell christian that my heart belonged to Jared, He will kill me.

But a women's heart is a deep ocean of secrets and no matter how long it takes the secrets will still remain a mystery.


End file.
